


Lovechild

by Anonymous



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Attempted Kidnapping, Babies, Deliberate Badfic, Evil!Zechs, M/M, Melodrama, Men Crying, Mpreg, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pet Names, Relena Bashing, Rescue, Sappy!Heero, Stoic Seme!Heero, The Reason You Suck Speech, Uke!Duo, Wangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has a secret he's hiding from his lover Heero! What will Heero do when he finds out?! angst sap relena-bashing mpreg plz r&R!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovechild

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to all the 1x2 shippers out there, but not the 2x1 shippers cause they suck!!! Heero MUST always top or you're homophobic! And no flames about Relena either I hate her and if you don't you're part of the problem!!!1

Duo stood in the bathroom with shaking knees and hands as he held the pregnancy test in his hand, eyes quivering in fear at the results. A pink plus sign.

"Positive," he whispered to the empty air around him. His heart sank and his stomach felt ill. He, Duo Maxwell, was pregnant. He knew it was Heero's child, could only be Heero's. He remembered the night he'd given the perfect soldier his virginity, how terrified he'd been until the normally stoic Heero lovingly stroked his unbound hair, reassuring him it would be okay. He'd cried, pain from being entered and joy at his climax, and Heero had held him in his arms afterward.

Would Heero want to hold him ever again once he found out this horrible news? Just then, he heard footfalls and the soft click of the door behind him. Heero had returned, and Duo was constricted by the grip of panic. He had to tell Heero, of course, but could he?

"Duo? Are you in there?"

"Hai, Hee-chan," Duo said, gripping the stick tightly in his hand. "Ano...there is something I need to tell you."

"Hm." Heero walked into the bedroom as Duo finally forced himself to leave the bathroom. "What is it, baka?"

"I..." He swallowed, feeling his heart pushing its way into his throat. "I'm... _with child,_ Hee-chan," he whispered, thrusting the stick outward towards his lover. Heero only gazed at the pink plus sign for a moment, his expression unreadable. Would be be angry? Would there be a fight? Duo placed a hand on his stomach, as if to protect the new life growing there.

"I see."

"I'm sorry, Heero. I never meant for this to happen, I didn't even _know_ it could happen!" Duo felt tears come to his eyes. "If you want to leave me I understand, but please don't leave me!" He wasn't even aware he was crying until he felt Heero's strong fingers come up to wipe away his tears.

"Baka," he said. "Do you really think I would leave you? You're _mine,_ Maxwell." He took a deep breath. "And...I...love you." It was extremely hard for Heero to say those three words, he was usually so stoic and cold, so Duo cried even more upon hearing them. Heero held him in his arms and unbound his braid, running his hands through the silky locks.

"Oh, Hee-chan..."

"You need to stop fighting in the wars," Heero said. "I won't let you put the baby in danger."

"But Heero-"

"That's an order." Heero kissed him and carried him to their bedroom, where the kiss deepened and they proceeded to make love. Duo felt loved and safe and warm and knew he could never, ever doubt Heero.

~~~~~~~~~

The months passed, and Duo's belly grew bigger. The morning sickness eventually passed, replaced with incurable cravings and hunger. He ate constantly, desiring sweets and pizza and burgers most of all but every now and then Heero would find himself at the all-night grocery store buying a jar of pickles and a box of cake mix, or whatever Duo's insane cravings were at the moment.

But most of all, Duo cried. His emotions were running wild due to hormones, and something as simple as dropping a pencil could send him into inconsolable sobs. Heero would hold him and caress his hair until he stopped, and all would be well until the next trauma.

Unfortunately, neither of them were aware that behind the scenes, someone knew about the baby, and was _not_ pleased.

"He was supposed to be mine," Relena hissed softly in anger. "That child should be growing within _my_ womb! Men are not supposed to birth children, much less the children of other men! We must put a stop to this!"

"Easy now, sister," her elder brother soothed. "We shall have revenge for this injustice. There is nothing we can do while the child gestates, but once it is born, we can have Maxwell killed. Framed for war crimes which he did not commit. Yuy will have no choice but to marry you if he wishes to keep his child."

"Excellent," Relena said. "You are truly the best elder brother ever, Millardo."

~~~~~~~~~

A month later, all their friends were present when Duo gave birth to a daughter. Heero held him and kissed his cheek as the nurse cleaned the squalling newborn, then placed her on her father's chest. The happy parents had decided to name her Helen, after the nun who'd raised Duo.

"Congratulations," Trowa said.

"This is such a blessed event!" Quatre cooed. "Trowa, darling, perhaps you and I should consider expanding our little family..." Trowa blinked, then nodded with a small smile. Heero and Duo were so blissfully happy right now, nothing could possibly ruin this golden moment.

Two nights later, though, Duo awoke from sudden unconsciousness, tied to a chair in a large room. He panicked. Where was little Helen?! Where was Heero?!

"What's going on here?" he finally demanded. Two figures stood before him, and he immediately recognized one. Hatred burned within him at the sight of his eternal rival for Heero's affections.

"You, Duo Maxwell, are to be put to death for your countless war crimes," she said. Duo's eyes widened.

"War crimes? What are you talking about, bitch?" She slapped his face, and he cried out in pain as her fingernails scratched his cheek.

"Silence! You stole what was rightfully mine, and you will be punished for it!" she screeched. Zechs, standing beside her, nodded in approval.

"You have compromised my sister's happiness, Maxwell. That alone is a crime in and of itself."

"No! Heero and I love each other and our baby girl, you can't do this!" Duo wailed, but Zechs had drawn a gun and was holding it to his head.

"Your child is safely within the hands of our maids and nurses," he said. "You shall not see her again, Maxwell, and from this day forward she shall become a Peacecraft. We will pass her off as Relena's child. And there is nothing you can do about it." Duo began to cry, rivulets of tears squeezing through his inky lashes as he thought of the darling baby girl taken from his arms. _Oh, Hee-chan, please come save me,_ he thought.

"Any last words?" Relena asked meanly. But just as Duo was about to speak, the door was shattered and a familiar voice called out to him. Duo's heart soared with relief, and a moment later Zechs's body hit the floor, bleeding from the shoulder. Heero had shot him!

"You will let him go this instant, Relena," Heero commanded. "Or else suffer severe consequences."

"No!" Relena screeched. "You were supposed to love _me_ , Heero! I should be the one to give birth to your children, not this dirty street rat! He must be taken out of the picture!" She went for her brother's gun, but Heero tackled her to the floor and pinned her down, glaring into her eyes.

"You are selfish, Relena. You expect me to return your feelings for you based on nothing but the fact that you are you, and a woman. You are closed-minded and cruel, you understand nobody and nothing but your privileged life. You are a spoiled child masquerading as a Queen. You claim to desire peace, but are willing to end the life of the man I love for the sake of your own selfish desires. And this, Relena Peacecraft, is why I have never loved you and never will."

He shot her point blank in the temple, killing her instantly. Duo stood up and rushed to embrace his lover, but promptly sank to the floor due to trauma, dizziness and the sight of blood. Heero lifted him into his strong arms and carried him off, first to collect their baby and then to their home. Helen cried for the confusion and trauma, but a moment in her father's arms soon calmed her.

"Oh, Heero, I knew you would rescue me," Duo whispered, his eyes sparkling with love. "Arigato, koi."

"Hn." Heero smiled a little. "I'll always rescue you, you hapless baka." Trowa waited outside with the car and drove the little family home, where the happily reunited fathers tucked their little girl into her cradle. No one would ever tear their family apart again.

~owari~


End file.
